THE INCIDENT
by Atomic-Rye
Summary: HUNTED BY MEMORIES PREQUELWhy did you gave away my gift to you? It was a little help from Draco and he asked for a big payment. Will Ginny give it to him? Or he need to take it on purpose... Please read. CHAPTER 3 IS UP.
1. The Greenhouse Incident

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its character. I wrote this fic for entertainment purpose only.

I gladly dedicate this fic to **Hoppers**, who still continue to read my fic. Even though it's not perfectly written, despite the flaws and grammatical error. Im just too lazy to proofread my work and once I finished typing it I upload them right away. And I can't deny the fact that writing is not my best virtue.

THE INCIDENT

**CHAPTER 1: THE GREENHOUSE INCIDENT**

HOGWARTS

HERBELOGY GREENHOUSE

GINNY'S 6TH YEAR

1 HOUR BEFORE DINNER

2ND WEEK OF NOVEMBER

FRIDAY

Ginny Weasley is sitting on Herbology Greenhouse. She is slumping on the bench at the very back of the greenhouse. The bench where is she sitting right now is meant for a student like her who comes in once in a while to finish someof their Herbology projects. Ginny had been so lonely ever since Fred and George had left Hogwarts, and for no reason at all she had been strangely drawn out away from everybody. She hasn't dated anybody since she broke up with Michael Corner. She had moved on long time ago, it's just that she doesn't have time for anybody right now. The war that is going on is affecting her. With her brother's doing some chores for the Order there was never a day that she stops worrying about them. Everything around her is changing. She rarely hangs out with her friends nowadays. Hermione, Ron and Harry have their own little world, she was never be a part of their little clique and it makes her feel more sad that they keeping things away from her. Into their eyes, she was nothing but a child.

Ron, being the prefect he had so many things to deal. Nowadays he had stopped noticing her everyday move. Hermione, as the head girl was busier than usual. And Harry, with all the pressure that had been put on his head had so many things to deal with. With the war that is going on, there are more DA meeting than usual.

Ginny stared at the plant that she is growing. It's only been a month since she planted the seed of Essence Flower, and now few more weeks of watering and its ready to use for potions. The Essence Flower is a plant that can be use to many potions. There is also a popular belief that the red nectar from its bud is commonly used for love potions. Since love potions had been banned long time ago, who knows if the legend is true. Ginny is busy staring at the plant that she is growing that she did not become aware of the shadow of a man that is standing two meters away from her.

Draco Malfoy had been standing behind the pots ofplants ten minutes ago. Ginny is busy with her plant that she did notice him coming. As a head boy, it's his responsibility to check every corner of Hogwarts ground. At this hour some students are sneaking inside the greenhouse dating. Draco Malfoy had gotten taller over the past two years. He is now standing 5 feet 11 inches tall. He is a good-looking boy. His nose is perfectly shaped, along with his thin kissable lips. His eyes are gray and they look so cold. But if you look deep into his eyes all you could see is loneliness. He is one of the most handsome guys in Hogwarts. He has everything that any guy could ever ask for. Fame, looks, and money he has it all.

Over the past few months Draco noticed how Ginny had been strangely drawn of everybody. He never failed to notice how she always walked along the corridor by her self. The Weasley girl, that's what he calls her. Unlike her brother and his friends, he never picks up on her. Draco just doesn't care about her, for him there is nothing especial about him. Ginny is plain looking girl; she's not that pretty. But the more you stare at her, the more she looks prettier into your eyes. Classic beauty, the term that Draco used since the first time that he really look at her.

Draco continues to watch over Ginny. She is watering the Essence Flower; Draco concluded that it is her project because he had the same project from last year. Ginny is about to prune her plant and this time Draco shook his head as he watched her prune the plant in a wrong way. He walk from where he is standing and walk towards where is Ginny is sitting.

"You're pruning your plant in a wrong way, Weasley" commented Draco. Ginny looks up and surprise to see that it was Draco Malfoy who's standing in front of her. When did he come here? She doesn't know. How long had he been standing there watching her? She doesn't have any idea. Ginny look away, feeling a little embarrassed as blood started to rise from her check. More to say she is afraid of him, who knows what he will going to do with her. They're alone inside the greenhouse and according to her Harry; Malfoy's father is a death eater. Who knows if Draco Malfoy is a death eater as well?

Ginny bowed her head unable to look at him in the eye. "What…what are you doing here Malfoy?" she ask as she put down the scissor that she is holding in her hands. Instead of answering her question, Draco Malfoy seat beside her, rolled up his sleeves and picks up the scissor that Ginny just put down.

"An Essence Flower is rather sensitive plant. Patience and attention are the main key points to grow this plant" explains Draco as he started to prune the plant. "It is being use to many potions, every parts of this plant is important. Did you also know that the red nectar from its bud is the main ingredients to brew to brew love potions?" asked Draco not looking up at Ginny as he prunes her plant.

It was the mention of the love potion that made Ginny looked at Draco. All of a sudden there is a growing interest from her, which made her look at him. Draco Malfoy is sitting so close to her. Only a few inches away, he is carefully pruning her plant and. Ginny could smell the perfume that he is wearing. She stared at him, and she just realized how Draco Malfoy really looks good.

"So anyway, nobody ever really knows if the nectar of this plant had been used for love potions since it had been banned long time ago" he added as he finished pruning Ginny's plant. "There you go, Weasley it had been pruned in a right way. Your Essence Flower is ready to use let's say about a month from now" Draco said as he put down the scissor. He looks at Ginny, and then he gave her his sweetest smile ever. Ginny look down as Draco smiles at her, he suddenly realized that Ginny looks prettier from a closer look. Her eyes are deep light brown that is captivating him the more he look at her. Ginny is 5 feet 6 inches tall, her hair is so red that as much as he hate to admit it Draco thinks that her red hair that attracts him the most.

"Tha…thanks Malfoy" Ginny said feeling so shy. No matter how hard she tries, it's hard for her to look into his eyes.

"Thanks? That's all I got? You know I'm quite sure that you just got a hundred percent mark in your Herbelogy project. I deserved more than a simple thank you" demanded Malfoy followed with a smirk.

"What? I didn't even ask for your help" objected Ginny.

"Relax, Weasley… Or should I say Jenny?" said Draco. Her name is Ginny not Jenny, and by mentioning her name Ginny chuckled. "Its not that Im going to eat you or something"

"My name is Ginny not Jenny" corrected Ginny. "If your asking for payment, I don't think that there is a way that I could pay you" said Ginny as stood up from where she is sitting and put her plant away. "You came in here and disturbs my privacy, you volunteered. I did not plead for your help"

"Is that so?" asked Draco in a haughty tone. "Suppose I did not come here and didn't even help you, think about your plant. Im quite sure that the way you pruned it you'll get a big fat zero with that" said Draco as he stands up from where he is sitting and went to the nearby faucet to wash his hands. "A little payment Jenny, I mean Ginny it's good enough" he added.

"Are you crazy? What is this a wizard debt or something? I don't owe anything from you" she said bitterly.

"You're the one who said that, not me. No it's not a debt Weasley. A fair treat is enough for me"

"A treat? What else do you want Malfoy? You have everything in this world" said Ginny as she watches how Draco meticulously washes his hands.

"Draco… you can call me Draco" he said as he finished to wash his hands. Ginny gave him a surprise look. Since when did they started on a first name basis? "You're merely wrong about that Weasley. I don't have everything" he said and he glances at her followed with a sigh.

"What else could you ask?" ask Ginny with a curiosity in her voice.

"Something that money and fame cannot offer me" he said. "Money cant buy love"

"Love? Are you capable of love?" she said mocking him.

"Im still a human being, you know" he said and he continues to gaze at her. Then she smiles.

"See now, your smiling. About my treat or payment whatever you call it" he said still insisting about his payment.

"I told you… I can't repay your kindness" she said as she reaches for her bag.

"Yes you can…you just don't want me to have it"

"What are you implying Malfoy?" she asked feeling a little bit nervous whatever he has on his mind right now as she accidentally drops her bag.

"Draco…" corrected Draco.

"Dr..Draco" said Ginny in a very low voice.

"Go out with me Weasley… I mean Ginny?" said Draco seriously. "That will be enough as your payment for today" Ginny was surprised as she heard those words that just came out from his lips. She looks at him trying to find sarcasm in his voice, but there was none. Had he gone mad? Does her ears are deceiving her? Is Draco Malfoy really asking her to go out with him? She concluded that what he just said is nothing but a bad joke.

"You're joking" she said and she shook her head as she felt a coldness rising up from her body.

"Im afraid that I'm quite serious" said Draco and walks in front of her. Looking her in the eye. For seconds they are staring each other's eyes, but it was Ginny who gave up first.

"No, Draco. I wont go out with you" said Ginny and walks away a meter away from Draco.

"Why not?" asked Draco "Did you find me unsatisfactory? Or perhaps I'm not qualified when it comes to your taste and liking?" added Draco as he walks to where is Ginny is standing.

"That's not what I mean" she responded. Its not that Draco is not qualified when it comes to her taste and liking, in fact he is over qualified. Its just doesn't feel right "There is no reason for me to go out with you, nor do you. You don't have any reason at all to go out with me" she said dryly.

"Are you sure?" asked Draco. "I have reasons… If that's what you think. I'll give you three reasons to go out with me. Enough reason that even you can't disagree" he said with an assurance in his voice.

"And suppose I disagree with you?" asked Ginny.

"Then lets call this thing off" said Draco seriously. Ginny ponders for a while, trying to figure out what was going on inside Draco's mind. Draco glanced at Ginny, trying to weigh her feelings. He doesn't know what had gotten into his mind why did he asked Ginny to go out with him. At first the whole thing about the payment for his help is nothing but a joke. He thought that Ginny would fall for it; Ginny is smarter than he thinks. He had underestimated her too much. He looks at her one more time, waiting for her answer. As minute passes by, he had become so serious.

"What are your reasons? I want to hear it" asked Ginny.

"Isn't it that your friends with Pansy Parkinson now?" Draco asked out of the blue. Ginny looks at Draco in astonishment "Don't deny it. I've seen both of you talking a lot in the library" he added.

"It doesn't mean that when two people talk they are friends" denied Ginny as she look away, afraid to meet his eyes. Its true that just last year, when Ginny and Pansy had given a detention for knocking each other out in the air an unexpected friendship had grown out of them. Nobody knows that they are friends now. It was their secret; nobody was supposed to know it.

"Don't deny Ginny… I know that you are now friends with Pansy. Do you think that I don't know anything about it? So will you go out with me then?" asked Draco one more time.

"The answer is no I wont go out with you" finishes Ginny already made up her mind. "Is that what you are Draco? Forcing someone to go out with you?" she added with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"No, Ginny. I don't have to force someone to go out with me" said Draco in a conceited tone. "Everyone will give up anything right now just to be with me" he added feeling more arrogant than ever "I don't take no for an answer"

"If that's the situation, why do you have to ask me then?" ask Ginny "You cant have me"

"I don't want anybody else, I want you. You will go out with me" said Draco with an assurance in his voice. For a while it felt like everything in Ginny's world had stopped. What does Draco Malfoy want from her? Draco is still looking at her, this time he strokes her hair. She looks at him, trying to read his eyes but all she could ever see is a cold expression from him. His expression is frigid, however he is looking directly into her eye. It's hard to tell whether he is lying or not.

"There is no reason for you to go out with me" said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"Have you forgotten about my payment already?" asked Draco, he moved more closer to her. Ginny could smell his perfume and the smell of fresh mint coming out from his breath. If Draco is seducing her, he is sure doing a good job. Draco looks at her, and then shifts from her eyes then into her lips. He doesn't want anything from her, but he realized that the more he talks to her the more he fells the growing attraction inside of him.

"You will go out with me. Ill give you three reasons to go out with me. First, I helped you to finished your project and I want my payment. Second, from where we are standing right now I could tell that you find me attractive" said Draco as he moves closer only a few inches away from her. Ginny looked at him intently, unable to say any words. Yes she can't deny the fact that she find Draco attractive. But no matter how she find him attractive, she must resist his charm "And third, you look so beautiful in my eye and I can't resist your charm" he finishes giving her his arrogant smirk and pinned her on the pot stall.

"No, Draco I will not go out with you. Now if you let me go, I still have some stuff to do" she said.

"Fine Ginny… if you don't want to go out with me that's ok. I want a kiss then" he said still not looking away from her. Ginny is speechless and before she could protest he already locked her lips into his. He is kissing her full on the lips, as he put his arms around her. It's a short passionate kiss; which astounded them both. Draco wants to stop his self, afraid that he will deprive for more. It was a kiss meant to tease her, not to kiss her as if he is comforting her. She wants to push Draco away from her, but there is a strong bond that is connecting her from him. She is rather enjoying their kiss, which she can no longer deny.

He broke his embrace away from her, and he look directly into her eyes afraid of the hunger that is rising up from his body. Afraid that he might ask for more, he shouldn't have kissed her. This is all wrong. He looked away, and regains his composure "That is my payment. Ill be seeing you around Ginny" said Draco and as he made his exit from the greenhouse.

Ginny's eyes followed Draco as he vanishes from the greenhouse. She touched her lips; still feeling quite a little bit shocked. She reached for her bag and left the greenhouse feeling a deep urge to catch Draco to demand for his explanation, but she knew that it was already too late. Draco Malfoy had just stole her first kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Unforgotten Payment

THE INCIDENT

**CHAPTER 2: THE UNFORGOTTEN PAYMENT**

LIBRARY

15 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS

WEDNESDAY NIGHT

Draco Malfoy walks inside the library, ignoring the attention that he is getting from the students who are currently studying. It will be an hour before the curfew time, and already felt tired and he is absolutely not in mood to patrol the Hogwarts ground. The weather is getting colder and snow is starting to cover the Hogwarts ground. It was chilly outside and with a day like this he prefer to go to bed early. But he has no choice; he has responsibilities and duties that need to accomplish. He walked past through the bookshelves searching for an empty table to occupy to have some rest for a while. He doesn't want any disturbance and wants to be alone.

Draco slumped his book on the table. He was seating far away from the main door, where nobody could even notice him. Draco sighed as he pulls his hood up to cover his head. With a weather and time like this, he would rather not talk to anybody. He is in a foul mood again, and there is no way that could lighten up his mood. Being a head boy is not as easy as he thinks. During the past few months, he had tried his best to become a good boy. It was not an easy task. After all he is Malfoy, a Slytherin and behaving like a good boy is not his best ability. He missed those days torturing somebody, bullying his fellow students. Those days were gone, his actions were being watched; his position as a head boy is something that he values and he doesn't want to get sacked for doing something stupid.

He was about to rest his head on the table when he spotted the two girls seating at the very back of the library, not far from the restricted section. One of them is wearing an expensive robe with the Slytherin crest on right side of her robes. However the other girl is wearing a shabby robe bearing the Gryffindor crest on her robes. It was Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley. Draco is aware that Ginny and Pansy are now friends, but he doesn't have any clue how did their friendship started. He watched them interestedly trying to figure out what they were doing. He noticed that they are reading a magazine and from time to time they grin and try to tease each other.

Draco stood up from his chair and decided to heading from where they are sitting. He walked the other way around so that they will not be able to see him. Draco's carefully watched his step avoiding to create some noise. He is now standing behind their backs, which they are not aware of his presence yet. He merely glances at the magazine that they are reading. They are reading a witches magazine. His brow furrowed as he peeks into the magazine behind their backs, there is nothing interesting about the magazine it was because it is a magazine intended for girls. It is a magazine to entertain teen girls. It was then that he saw his picture in the magazine, not only him but also Harry Potter and some male Hogwarts student as well.

"Draco is handsome and have a very strong charisma, isn't it?" commented Pansy to Ginny as they both stared at Draco's picture. Draco's picture glanced at them and smiled. "Well what do you think?" added Pansy waiting for Ginny's reply. Ginny sighed searching for the right words to say. Somehow her thoughts had failed her, and for a split second the incident that had happened inside the greenhouse flashes back into her mind.

"Ah well, you're a Gryffindor after all and I can't blame you if you don't think that Draco Malfoy is indeed hot" sighed Pansy "But you know what I heard? Even some Gryffindor are hoping to date Draco. He is not bad at all, Ginny" added Pansy trying to convince her. "Although sometimes I admit that I can't stand his arrogance, he was being raised like that. So you can't really blame him" Pansy said defending Draco.

Draco can't help but smile as he heard those words came out from Pansy. He had known Pansy since they were kids and she is among those people who really know him well. His friendship with Pansy had a long history compare to his other friends at Hogwarts.

"It's not that. Of course Draco Malfoy is handsome and have a very strong charisma" said Ginny unaware that the person that they are talking about is just standing behind their backs.

"So, that's what you think?" asked Draco, which made Pansy and Ginny look up above them. Ginny and Pansy gasp at the same time and casted him a surprise look. They are both speechless.

"How long had you been standing there?" confronted Pansy "You gave us a fright!" Draco walked around the table, invited his self to join them and seated in front of them. He looked at Pansy and shifted his eye to Ginny. Pansy is giving him an unpleasant look, however Ginny can't meet his questioning eye.

"Funny, isn't it that I am who should be the one asking you 'Since when did you started hanging out with a Gryffindor'?" asked Draco with a menacing look in his eye. Pansy is holding her breath controlling her self not to shoot back at Draco. "Relax, Pansy. I don't care about your whereabouts. That's none of my business at all"

"And since when did you stopped butting in into someone's life? That's not the Draco Malfoy that I used to know" mocked Pansy since he caught her hanging with a Gryffindor why not mock him as well. "You are right about that, it's none of your business at all. And don't try to give me that head-boy-attitude. Oh please…" she added feeling disgusted.

Draco smirked and says "Touché, are we? You might as well try not to raise your voice. You don't want to attract the other students, and create some undesired attention. They might think that we are doing something wrong with your little Gryffindor friend here. I didn't came in here to start an argument with you. I just want to join this little fun and have some nice little conversation with you"

"Really? Why don't you find Vincent and Greg? So leave us alone, alright" said Pansy, she is few minutes away to loose her patience.

"Nah! They're both sleeping already. Let me stay" he said undetermined to move. He looks at Ginny and this time she is looking at him. "And besides I just came across something interesting"

Pansy gave him a serious look wondering what he is talking about. "Fine you stay, then" she said followed with a sigh. Ginny turned her head and looked at Pansy.

"If you guys need some privacy, then I'll go" Ginny volunteered and was about to stand up but Pansy stopped her and holds her arm.

"No, you'll stay here. If Draco can't stand being with my friend then he will be the one who may take his leave. You came in here first so you stay" said Pansy not letting go of Ginny's arm.

"Yes, Weasley you don't have to leave" said Draco with a sound of formality in his voice. He glares at Pansy startled how she stood up for Ginny. Their friendship must be deeper than he thought for he stood up for her. She had known him all her life and now she stood up for a Gryffindor over him, there was a twinge of jealousy inside of him. He had not known anybody than him who is close to Pansy. "In fact I want to speak with you Weasley… I mean Ginny; just you alone"

"What?" said Pansy with a sound of panic in her voice. She cast a dirty look at Draco's direction. Everything's happening so fast. Not ten minutes ago, he came in joined them uninvited. Now he wants to speak to Ginny by his self. She can't just leave her dear friend together with Draco. She will only leave Ginny with him if he promise that he will not going to hurt her. But there is no assurance with that especially that she is a Gryffindor and close to Harry Potter. Pansy knows how much Draco had hated Harry Potter. It's not that Pansy doesn't trust Draco at all. She trusts him more than anybody else, but its hard to assure that he will not do anything to Ginny.

"Calm down Pansy. I just want to speak with her" he said with determination. "Im not going to hurt your friend. Just give me a few minutes, after I speak with her then I will leave, you can come back and continue your little chat. Please…" said Draco and he look at Pansy. He smiled at her as if his eyes were pleading.

Pansy weigh downs her feeling. She is torn between her friends. Draco stared at Pansy, his eyes convincing her that he will never do anything. Pansy sighed and stood up from her chair. How could she ever say no to Draco? "Ok, just a few minutes" she finally stated. She look at Ginny and Ginny looked back. Ginny's eyes are questioning her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" she assured Ginny. "My friend Draco may be the biggest git in Hogwarts but he knows how to keep his word" she added and took her leave.

Draco stood up from his chair and took Pansy's place. He sighed as his eyes wander around the room. His eyes caught Pansy's back about five bookshelves away from them. Draco stared into Ginny's eyes playfully. He could feel the intense that was coming from her. She is not looking at him at all. Ginny was looking at the closed magazine as her hands constantly playing at the edges. Sign of nervous, Draco concluded. Instead of saying something Draco placed his hands over hers. This time Ginny glanced at him.

"Aren't you going to say something?" demanded Draco.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked icily as she tried to pull her hands from him.

"You don't think that I already did forgot about what I asked you about a month ago?" said Draco mischievously as he squeezes Ginny's hand tenderly. "It's hard to catch you on a day like this" he added.

Ginny look at him curiously and says, "What are implying?" she asked naively.

"You don't think that I've forgotten about what happened between us a month ago, do you?" implied Draco. He moved closer to her then he whispers in her ears "Or do you want me to remind you about the kiss?" he said playfully. Ginny did not reply, her body feels cold as those words escape from Draco's lips.

The answer is no. Ginny haven't forgotten about the kiss, her stolen first kiss. How could she ever forget something like that? For the past few weeks she tried to bury her self at school, everything that could make her forget about their kiss. But it was useless. She tried to avoid Draco as much as she can. During meal times she pretends that she never sees him at all. She's afraid to meet his eyes. Afraid that when she look at that the Slytherin table he is looking at her or laughing at her. Whenever she sees him coming she hides and ran away from him or perhaps she tries to join her classmates. Ginny tried to hang out with her brother frequently but it was obvious that they don't want her to be part of their little clique. She never told anybody what had happened between them inside the greenhouse. Who else is there to tell? Nobody… yes it is true that she is friends with Pansy now. But she just can't tell her what had happened. She might accuse Ginny as a whore.

Draco stared at Ginny intently; he is so close to her. Only a few inches apart, he could fell the fear that is coming from her. Draco began to caress her chin as he look straight into her eyes as he shifted from her eyes to her lips. He look away, weighing everything that he feels right now. He felt so low; he felt like that as if his reputation as a Malfoy is beginning to get stained. For Merlin's sake he is a Slytherin, and it was an unwritten law that no Slytherin will ever escalate with Gryffindor. This is all wrong and he had made a mistake. Mistake that even him cant make it right.

For the past few weeks, he tried everything not to think about Ginny. He kept on reminding his self that she is a Gryffindor, a threat to every Slytherin. A threat to his family, a threat to his reputation. Whenever he sees her during meal times he tries not to look at her, but it was no use. At the end, he always catches himself looking at her, studying her every move. Ever since that incident happened, he can't avoid thinking of her. He always looses his focus on everything every time her image pops inside his head. She's a distraction, like an addiction, like a sweet that he can't resist not to eat. But her charm is so strong that he can't take it anymore. He wants to hold her in his arms. He wants her to become his. He wants her to become a part of his life. He wanted more than anything else. There's nothing to deny about it now, a reserved Gryffindor had just caught his wild heart. He is in love.

Ginny threw a dirty look and she says, "What are you playing at Malfoy?"

"Draco…how many time do I have to repeat my self? Its Draco and not Malfoy, only teachers and my classmates calls me Malfoy" he said nonchalantly "And if you calls me Malfoy, who knows if your referring to my father"

"What do you want then Dra…Draco? Why don't you just leave me alone? I told you before the answer is no. I will never go out with you. This whole idea is crazy. Had you gone mad?" said Ginny with determinance in her voice, still not falling into his trap. Who knows if he's only playing? Trying to get close to her in order to get some information from Harry. "What is it that you desire that you cant leave me alone? Im afraid that Im not the answer to your problem"

Draco looked at her as he pulls away his hand. He looked away and sighed. "What is it that I desire? Something that I can't buy, I want you… I like you. I want to go out with you. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes Draco that's too mush too ask. Do you even have any idea what you're talking about? Can you even hear those words that are coming from you? Do you even have any single reason to go out with me? Be reasonable…Draco! It sounds so easy to you, but things are too complicated" said Ginny as she try to catch her breath. Why can't he just leave her alone? Things were starting to get complicated, everything started with a kiss that's complicates everything. She bowed and put her head on the table, trying to control her anger.

"May I speak?" Draco asks permission. "What is it that you are afraid of? Of course I know what I'm talking about" he said as he strokes her hair "I'll give a good reason, and if I still cant convince you to go out with me then I'll do everything to prove to you that I'm worth to be your man. If you'll go out with me Ginny, I promise you that I'll leave your brothers alone along with mud…I mean Granger and scar…um Potter. I'll leave them alone I swear" Draco hold her both arms. "Look at me… will you please look at me. I want you to look at me" Draco begged and Ginny looked up and look straight into his eyes.

"Ginny… I know I've done bad things to your brothers and friends in the past. Whatever I have done wrong, I'll atone with you. I know its not easy… just go out with me, please. Give me a chance. Will you please go out with me?"

Ginny look away from him, gathered her things and she stood up "I don't know Draco, give me some time to think about it" she said and walked away leaving Draco behind.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Token of Admiration

The Incident

CHAPTER 3: A TOKEN OF ADMIRATION 

GREAT HALL

THURSDAY MORNING

Ginny is sitting at the very far corner of the Gryffindor table. She is carelessly playing her fork and tapping her plate constantly. Her mind is preoccupied of something and she is lost in her thoughts and not listening at the conversation that is going on around the Gryffindor table. She doesn't care at all. She doesn't care whatever nonsense they were talking about. Her brother and his friends are currently discussing about Quidditch. What else is there to discuss? Their topics are limited. Its always the same thing, its always about Quidditch, the war, how they hate Snape, and sometimes its about the Slytherin's. However Ginny finds it quite boring. There was never a good moment during breakfast. Ginny hated mornings, she was never a morning person. Its early in the morning and somehow Ginny feel sleepy. Any moment from now she could pass out, this is not a good morning after all. She needs to stay awake, she have a Potions first thing in the morning. She can't sleep last night. Every time she try to close her eyes Draco Malfoy's image magically flickers inside her head. Ginny can't forget how Draco had stolen her first kiss. The kiss, that every time it invades her thoughts she can't stop her self to touch her lips. There was this strange feeling of longing inside of her. What Draco had told her last night made it even worst. She can't get it out of her head, its hard not to think about it. Especially the part when Draco said that he would atone to whatever mistakes he had done in the past with to her brother and his friends. Its hard not to think about it without her beating so fast each time Draco Malfoy invaded her thoughts. Is it possible that she's in love? Is it possible that she's in love with the person that she least expected to feel in love with? Is it possible that she's in love with Draco Malfoy?

Ginny's thought was interrupted when she heard the familiar sound of owl flying through the midair around the Great Hall to deliver mails for the students. Same as usual her mom had sent her a homemade cakes and pies accompanied with a letter. She decided to read the letter after class and she bent down to put the letter inside her bag. As she reaches for her bag a bouquet of roses drops in front of her. It's a magical rose with an incredible size; the roses had a combination of colour of read and gold. A Gryffindor colour. Not even two minutes had passed when nine more bouquet had dropped in front of her. It's a total of ten bouquets of roses. She stared at the roses with a surprise look in her face. No one had given her a roses before, and definitely no one had ever given her this much.

"Who's that from?" demanded Ron. He is aware that as of the moment his little sister is not dating anybody. Not unless if she is hiding her boyfriend again like she did with Michael Corner.

"I… I don't know" stated Ginny, as she is still staring at the roses. It's so beautiful and Ginny can't help her self to admire it.

"Why would somebody will give you a roses?" asked Ron again.

"Don't be rubbish Ron!" it was Hermione as she looks at the roses "If a lady receives a roses it means that someone's out there who admire her. Oh look there's a little note! Aren't you going to read it?" asked Hermione excitedly as she started to count the roses.

Ginny stared at roses then her eyes shifted to the note that Hermione was talking about. She picked up the tiny parchment that was attached to the very last bouquet of roses in front of her. It's a pink scented parchment. Ginny nervously looks at the parchment then she around her. Everyone in the Great Hall are staring at her. It was then that she caught the eye of the blonde Slytherin looking at her direction. Ginny blushes as she look at her classmates one more time, they are giving her a curious look. They look like they are waiting for her to open the note. Ginny carefully unrolls the parchment and started reading it.

_Do you ever really think that I could give up so easily?_

Ginny re-read the note one more time, not believing what it says there. There is only one guy in school that had ever asked her that kind of question and it was none other Draco Malfoy. Ginny glances at the Slytherin table, all of them are looking at her as well. Ginny look straight into Draco's eyes and then he smiled at her. It was for sure that Draco is the one who sent her those bunch of roses.

"Hundred roses for each bouquet!" exclaims Hermione "Wow, Ginny! Somebody just gave you a thousand roses. Who gave it to you?" asked Hermione as she watched Ginny put the note inside her bag.

"I don't know" Ginny lied "There's no name written on the note" she said as she get one steam of rose and she carefully shove it in her bag hoping that no one had seen her doing it. It was then that another owl flies through the midair carrying balloons. Ginny hasn't recovered from surprise yet and there another set of gifts for her had just arrived. Unlike the roses the balloons has a combination of red and pinks, and like the roses it has a total of thousand balloons. Ginny sighed with embarrassment; she doesn't understand what is this all about. Draco is starting to get on her nerves; instead of proving her what he had said it was more like Draco is showering her with gifts to convince her. After the balloons, another owl came carrying ten boxes of candies and chocolates. Then nine more owls arrived carrying ten boxes of candies and chocolate. Ginny picked her bag and grabs one box of chocolate and she stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" ask Ron as he watch her sister stood up from her chair.

"Im going to class" Ginny said irritated of all the attention that she getting.

"What about these things?" asked Ron about the sweets.

"Hey everybody, listen up!" said Ginny to her fellow Gryffindor "As a treat, Im giving you all these chocolates!" she added as she walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy is fuming of anger as he watched Ginny walked out of the Great Hall. His eyes are following her direction. He's angry, he is mad of what he had just heard. Draco can't believe it in his ears when he heard what Ginny had said about those chocolates. He's mad because Ginny gave away his gift for her. How could she do that to him? After he had just spent a hundred of galleons to buy all those gifts for her it all completely went to waste. Draco stood up from his seat and exited from the Great Hall.

Draco is walking at the corridor so fast wondering where is Ginny's first class. Same as the other nights that had passed, he can't sleep last night. He's thoughts are bothering him. Draco can't stop thinking about Ginny. Draco keep on asking his self that why of all girls in Hogwarts he had fallen in love with her? By all means they should be enemies. Fate is playing with him, why did he suddenly feel in love with the girl that he least expected? What would his father say to him once he finds out? Draco sighed as he tries not to think about his father as of now. He has problems on his own that needed to be solve. A small problem yet so complicated.

"Hey you!" called Draco to the Gryffindor student that is standing at the corner. The Gryffindor student looks at Draco nervously. "You're a Gryffindor aren't you?" Draco said rudely.

"Ye…yes" replied the student nervously. Draco smirks as he heard the student stuttered. Gryffindor's are well known for their courage and this student in front of him sounded like a scared chicken.

"Do you know Ginny Weasley?" demanded Draco.

"She…she's in my class" replied the student.

"Great! Can you tell me where is your first class?" asked Draco.

"We…we…have Po…potions" the student replied.

"Ok thanks" said Draco as he left the students wondering why Draco Malfoy is asking about Ginny Weasley. Draco walks towards the dungeons and he smiled to his self. Its not a bad day after all, fate still favours him.

Draco had been standing outside the Potions classroom for some quite some time now. He kept on walking back and forth thinking what to do next. He was listening at Snape's boring lecture about a familiar potion that he had learned during his sixth year. Luckily Draco doesn't have a first period. Otherwise he wont be here and should be in class.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape." Draco said as he entered the Potions class. "Sorry for interrupting your class" said Draco in apology. Snape was standing in front of the class, wondering what his favourite student doing inside his class at this hour. The students are currently stirring their potions and they stopped for a while as they heard Draco's voice.

"What is it Malfoy?" asked Snape.

"I was told to fetch Ms. Weasley out of her class. It was an order from Professor McGonagall" Draco lied.

"Did she tell you, what is it all about?" asked Snape.

"She didn't say something about it. Im afraid that maybe it's confidential" added Draco, hoping that Snape will fall for it. "And she also said to excuse Ms. Weasley from today's exercises.

"Well then, Weasley gather your things and go with Mr. Malfoy" said Snape. Ginny gathers her things and stood up from her seat. Draco is standing at the door, watching Ginny as she gathers her things. He was waiting for her to finish getting all her things, he also noticed that the some students are secretively glancing his direction.

"Follow me Weasley" said Draco formally, he exited Snape's room as Ginny followed him. When they reached the intersection of the dungeon and the stairs Draco stopped and turned his back facing Ginny. "I never thought that it would be so easy to removed you from your class" said Draco arrogantly.

Ginny looks at Draco unable to comprehend what he is implying about. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, its Draco" corrected Draco. "Oh come on Ginny, you know what I want. Do you really think that McGonagall will ask me to fetch you out of your class" Draco said in a haughty tone.

"You lied to Snape!" said Ginny.

"Of course I lied. Now may I ask you, why did you gave away all those chocolates that I gave you?" confronted Draco with a questioning look in his eye. Ginny meet Draco's eye as anger starts to rise up inside of her.

"You can't buy me, Draco. I am not for sale!" said Ginny angrily.

"And who told you that I am trying to buy you? Those are gifts, a token of my admiration. You are priceless, you are something that money cant buy." said Draco defensively as he walk towards Ginny's spot from where she is standing.

Ginny backed down trying to avoid Draco. But there is nowhere to go. She cant run back to her Potions class, otherwise Snape will ask her why did she why did went back to her class. She backed down until her back was leaning at the wall. Draco is getting closer; he moved a little bit more closer until he is only a few inches away from him.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Draco as he pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go, Draco"

"Why would I Ginny?" said Draco mockingly. "You're so beautiful, did you know that?" Draco asked as he started to hold her chin. Ginny stared at Draco, hoping that no one could see them at this moment. "Are you afraid that someone will come here and see us this way?" asked Draco as if he had read her thoughts. "Don't worry Ginny, this spot is always vacated at this hour. You're so beautiful…" he added as he was about to kiss her. Ginny stared at Draco's eyes as her heart starts beating; there was this incredible force of nature that wants her to kiss Draco, and there was this inner voice inside if her that it's telling her that it's not right at all.

Draco stops and stared at her, he hold her chin and his lips is only a few inches away from her. He could smell the sweet smell of cinnamon from her. It was the sweetest scent that he had ever smelled. So sweet that makes him want to kiss her. Ginny looks at Draco, afraid that he wont stop she wont be able to resist him.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I wont kiss you again like last time" Draco said as he pulled back and gathered his composure. Ginny gave Draco a surprise look. He did not kiss her at all. "Im not going to kiss you again, not until you agree to go out with me" stated Draco and he walk away leaving Ginny behind feeling more surprise than ever andwondering whathad just happened.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
